


Easing Worry

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Confined/Caged, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: RE-post from LJ.  Another one that XV sent me into the filing cabinets to find again.Summary:  Andrea has a dream about a childhood cave.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Easing Worry

Easing Worry.Andy/Miranda.R.Kink: confined/caged.Andrea has a dream about a childhood cave.1288.

**Title:** Easing Worry

**Fandom** :The Devil Wears Prada

**Characters** :Andy/Miranda

**Prompt** : KB:confined/caged (so I went with the cave aspect of this kink, not the prison aspect)

**Word Count** :1288

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Andrea has a dream about a childhood cave.

**_Easing Worry_ **

Worry has a mind of its own.It does not follow a set path.It does not stay penned in like cattle in their yard.No, worry overruns the fences, knocks them down, tramples everything in sight, and then after it has run its course, it lets you fall into a fitful sleep.Miranda couldn’t help it—worry had a bullet to her head and she was at its mercy.What had started as a fever and upset stomach had grown into intense pain and trip to the hospital.The appendix had had enough of this world and it wanted out whether it killed its host or not.It mattered not that it’s current home was one beautiful brunette named Andrea Sachs.It mattered even less that said woman was Miranda Priestly’s lover.

Hours had gone by and Miranda was beginning to buckle under the weight of millions of possibilities assaulting her mind one after another.For each positive, three negative ideas popped up to squash it.The thought of having to call Andrea’s family was one of the worst.She thanked god that at least Andrea and her parents were speaking again.She also thanked Andrea’s pre-law brain for having signed all of those documents that meant she could make decisions on Andrea’s behalf if needed and vice versa.It made her shudder to think that she would have to call them and so she waited—simply wanting something positive to say.She wondered if the girl’s teachers and camp counselors and nannies felt the same way about her when there was an issue with the twins—waiting to call until they could say, “Miranda, I’m with the twins.They are all right, but…” They were always very clear with her, and she was certain she would have to be the same with the Sachs when the time came.

“Ms. Priestly?”Miranda looked up.She knew it wouldn’t do any good to correct the nurse, but was it really so hard to remember that it was Miranda?She nodded.“They’re moving her to recovery now.In a couple of hours they’ll bring her down.”

Miranda cocked an eyebrow at the woman, but said nothing.‘Does this woman really not know who I am?’

Shrugging the nurse walked away.

*** *** ***

Knowing Andrea was fine, Miranda was able to calm down and formulate a plan to expedite seeing Andrea.The sooner she could see her—the sooner they could go home after all.Andrea might need to recover, that was fine, she just would need to do it at home.Smiling she remembered telling Andrea during the hurricane, ‘Get me home.’Now she was thinking the same thing only including Andrea and she was the one that would have to achieve the impossible.

*** *** ***

Andrea had counted down from ten and found herself falling and falling and falling.Landing on a bouncy toadstool and then landing on her feet in lush grass, Andrea had thought of Alice in Wonderland.She wondered if the caterpillar had been on the toadstool.Looking around she could not find him, so she stood and brushed her blue dress and white apron into place.Frowning she looked at the dress in wonder.She couldn’t remember ever owning such a dress or apron.The shiny black shoes reminded her of special occasions as a child and she hoped that she wouldn’t get a blister.Looking around Andrea tilted her head in confusion as she saw the lush grass give way and transform into the hills of her childhood.

Smiling and thinking of her old adventures, Andrea stepped forward.Her shoes made little crunches under her feet.

Scrambling up and up, Andrea hardly looked up until she reached the ledge with her favorite cave.Pulling herself breathless up onto the flat place Andrea looked around enjoying the view of her childhood home.Facing the cave at last, her breath caught in her chest as she saw the silver haired beauty from her present life.It was weird to see the mingling of the two, but Andrea didn’t have long to consider it.Miranda reached out for her and their lips met in a passionate kiss made all the sweeter by the twittering of birds and gentle caress of a sweet breeze.

Pausing for breath they stared longingly into each other’s eyes.

As the kiss resumed, the clouds darkened and thunder crackled through the sky.Their tongues pressed against each other as their arms pulled their bodies closer together.The heavens broke open drenching them to the bone.

“Come with me.”Andrea said as she took Miranda’s hand and led her into the cave.At first it was very familiar:damp walls, darkness, and narrow footpath.Then familiar faded away into what Andrea figured she just didn’t remember.

The walls narrowed and the ceiling sloped down, and still Andrea pressed on with Miranda behind her.At last they stumbled into a narrow low room.A single candle flickered and a make shift though creatively and beautifully engineered bed waited for them.Andrea bent down to crawl into the bed, careful not to hit her head and to toe off her shoes.Miranda followed suit until they were pressed tightly and wetly together.Drawn together into the kiss they let their passion take possession of their bodies.Their hands unbuttoned and pulled, their bodies wriggled and writhed, their desires throbbed between their legs with every caress.Neither noticed when their hands brushed against the cave walls.Nor did they notice when their clothes disappeared all together.

Writhing in against each other in the cozy cave, they warmed from the inside out.Their fingers slipped into each other in time with their breathing.Each breath of air provided a delicious counterpoint to their passions until they were clutching tight to each other riding out wave after wave of ecstasy.Each movement of their bodies moved their fingers, which set off another round of tremors.Neither noticed as the light of the single candle flared brightly until its light overwhelmed the stone forcing it to shift and expand until they were laying naked on the bedding next to a waterfall with the sun shining brightly against their skin.

Andrea felt a tickling touch against her cheek.She shifted looking around at the cave turned beautiful afternoon by the lake.Her chin was still tickling though and as she blinked her eyes again she reached up.Her fingers brushed and then were held in other fingers.Andrea smiled knowing Miranda was with her, no matter where they were.As she focused her eyes again she saw the familiar blue eyes she loved.Above and behind the head of silver hair, Andrea saw a white paneled ceiling complete with black holes like she used to count in class.Blinking her eyes again, Andrea looked around seeing the hospital room for the first time.Then sounds rushed in as she heard machines beeping, heard commotion out in the hallway and reality crashed back in on her.

“You were dreaming.”Miranda leaned down and whispered as she rubbed her cheek against Andrea’s.Her worries were all gone as she watched her lover have what was obviously a sex dream.She was also once again glad she had not called the Sachs just yet.

Humming and moving her body a bit in response, Andrea just reached up and held Miranda against her cheek.“Yes, I was.”Andrea turned her lips to brush against Miranda’s cheek.“About you as a matter of fact.”

Pulling away, Miranda smiled down at her lover.“I’m so glad.”Pressing the call button, Miranda squeezed Andrea’s hand.“Now let’s see about getting you home for recovery, hmmmm?” 

_**The End.** _

x


End file.
